May No.1s
Singles which reached No.1 in the UK during the month of 'May '(up to 2005 incl.). Artists should be hyperlinked once only, where appropriate. 1960s *The Searchers - Don't Throw Your Love Away (1964) *Four Pennies - Juliet (1964) *Cilla Black - You're My World (1964) *Jackie Trent – Where Are You Now (My Love) (1965) *Sandie Shaw - Long Live Love (1965) *Roger Miller - King of the Road (1965) *Manfred Mann - Pretty Flamingo (1966) *Rolling Stones - Paint It Black (1966) *The Tremeloes - Silence is Golden (1967) *Union Gap - Young Girl (1968) 1969: Beatles/Billy Preston - Get Back continues its 6 week run. 1970s *England World Cup Squad - Back Home (1970) *Christie - Yellow River (1970) *Dawn - Knock Three Times (1971) *T Rex - Metal Guru (1972) *Wizzard - See My Baby Jive (1973) *Rubettes - Sugar Baby Love (1974) *Tammy Wynette - Stand By Your Man (1975) *ABBA - Fernando (1976) *Deniece Williams - Free (1977) *Rod Stewart - I Don't Wanna Talk About It/The First Cut Is The Deepest (1977) *Boney M - Rivers of Babylon/Brown Girl in the Ring (1978) *Blondie - Sunday Girl (1979) 1980s *Johnny Logan - What's Another Year (1980) *MASH - Theme from Mash (Suicide is Painless) (1980) *Adam & The Ants - Stand and Deliver (1981) *Nicole - A Little Peace (1982) *Madness - House of Fun (1982) *New Edition - Candy Girl (1983) *The Police - Every Breath You Take (1983) *Duran Duran - The Reflex (1984) *Paul Hardcastle - 19 (1985) *Falco - Rock Me Amadeus (1986) *Spitting Image - The Chicken Song (1986) *Starship - Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (1987) *Fairground Attraction - Perfect (1988) *Wet Wet Wet/Billy Bragg with Cara Tivey - With A Little Help From My Friends/She's Leaving Home (1988) *Kylie Minogue - Hand On Your Heart (1989) *VV AA - Ferry Cross The Mersey (1989) 1990s *Adamski - Killer (1990) *KWS - Please Don't Go/Game Boy (1992) *Ace of Bass - All that She Wants (1993) *Tony Di Bart - The Real Thing (1994) *Stiltskin - Inside (1994) *Man Utd Football Club - Come On You Reds (1994) *Stiltskin - Inside (1994) *Wet Wet Wet - Love Is All Around (1994) *Livin' Joy - Dreamer (1995) *Robson & Gerome - Unchained Melody (1995) *Gina G - Ooh Ahh *Lightning Seeds - Three Lions (1996) *Gary Barlow - Love Won't Wait (1997) *Olive - You're Not Alone (1997) *Eternal - I Wanna Be the Only One (1997) *All Saints - Under the Bridge/Lady Marmalade (1998) *Aqua - Turn Back Time (1998) *Tamperer ft Maya - Feel It (1998) *B*witched - C'est la vie (1998) *Boyzone - You Needed Me (1999) *Shanks & Bigfoot - Sweet Like Chocolate (1999) 1991: Cher - Shoop Shoop Song continues its 4 week run. 2000s * Britney Spears - Oops I Did It Again! (2000) * Madison Avenue - Don't Call Me Baby' (2000) * Billie Piper - Day & Night (2000) * Sonique - It Feels So Good (2000) * Geri Halliwell - It's Raining Men (2001) * S Club 7 - Don't Stop Movin' (2001) * Ronan Keating - If Tomorrow Never Comes (2002) * R Kelly - Ignition remix (2003) * Frankee - F.U.R.B. (2004) * Akon - Lonely (2005) * Oasis - Lyla (2005) * Axel F - Crazy Frog (2005) >2005 notables * Rihanna ft Jay-Z - Umbrella (2007, 10 weeks) Category:Number 1 singles Category:May